


Poetry

by cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-28
Updated: 2010-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-09 05:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/cleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's easy for Janeway to become lost in her thoughts, but sharing them is almost dangerous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poetry

"It's the stars, Seven…it's the stars that prick us, that serve as the conjunctions of the universe, pulling us forward, telling us that there's more to come. And there's more still…and still…" Janeway's lips were spread in a slight smile as her eyes fixed on the still field of space before her until it seemed to dance, to spin and beckon her forward. And her eyes were bright with awe that she had worn as a token since childhood. "It's as if…" She paused, blinking slowly, thoughtfully as she turned to the Borg and her smile grew crooked. "It's as if the desire, the need to touch them all, to connect them all keeps us going…even when we've been singed at one, at two…even when we know we could be burned up entirely one day."

"I was…unaware you had a penchant for poetry, Captain. Perhaps…"

Janeway shook her head and gazed upon Seven as if she almost pitied her. Then she turned back to the viewport. "It's not poetry, Seven… It's more than that. Look out there, Seven. Tell me what you see."

She felt the air shift subtly as Seen clasped her hands behind her back. Out of the corner of her eye, Janeway saw her set her jaw.

"I see a constellation cluster…"

"No." Janeway shook her head. She stepped in front of Seven as took her warm, slender shoulders in her hands as she looked up into those bright, cold eyes. "No astrometrics, no calculations and suppositions." She squeezed lightly. "Tell me what you _see_."

"I…" Seven pursed her lips and squinted as the captain moved aside. It was as if she were searching for the kind of answer Janeway wanted, the kind of answer that was almost just beyond what she could compute and what the captain longed for her to grasp. "I see light and darkness," she finally replied, matter of fact tone covering a hint of exasperation.

Janeway smiled as she returned her gaze to just that. "Yes. Light and darkness…two of the most basic, most universal concepts. Tangible and intangible. And here we are…watching, navigating those spaces in between." Kathryn looked to the blonde, seeing the stars reflected in her eyes.

There she was…seeking one point of light after another, knowing that the emptiness between held the promise of everything she had ever wanted and the cruelest realities of the things she could not have. She raised her hand to touch Seven's cheek, to feel something soft and warm, to have in her hand, in her arms something real, something right there, right then.

But she pulled away as her combadge chirped, saving her from the moment of crushing weakness.

"Janeway here," she said, stepped back, turning away from Seven. On another ship, in another place, she might not need to be called the bridge for something as simple as another M class planet. But this one wasn't too far out of their way, and it might have supplies. "I'm on my way," she said, closing the channel.

She turned back to Seven, the blonde's expression unchanged, her head still slightly tilted. "I'm sorry to cut this short, but I'm needed on the bridge." _This._ Whatever it was.

"There was more you wished to…show me?"

Kathryn turned back to the viewport for a moment, taking in the expanse in a glance. "Wishes are like stars," she murmured distantly.

"Then they are not always out of reach."

Seven's flat, pointed tone brought Janeway back to herself. She nodded briskly, not trusting herself to reply. So much…so many things seemed all too distant then.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Penchant (The "Poetry" Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4175349) by [kelly_chambliss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelly_chambliss/pseuds/kelly_chambliss)




End file.
